Konichiwa Ame
by Ay
Summary: Secuil kisah klasik tentang kamu, aku, dia, menyatu dalam indahnya kamu.. Aku selalu bahagia, saat hujan turun.. Karena hujan pernah menahanmu di sini, untukku..
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa Ame**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kamu datang,**

**Aku sedih..**

**Saat kamu pergi,**

**Aku tambah sedih..**

**Satu hal yang kini ku sadari**

**Karena kamu, **

**Aku dan Dia ada disini**

**.**

**.**

**Konichiwa Ame**

Gadis bermata violet itu memandang hujan yang turun membasahi Karakura. Hampir setiap hari hujan turun di kota kecilnya itu. Amethyst indahnya tak henti melirik butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari langit. Diulurkannya tangan menyentuh butiran itu. Dingin.. Tapi indah, menyejukkan, dan ah.. begitu mirip dengan 'dia'. Senyum manis terselip di sudut bibir gadis itu, mencoba mengingat-ngingat indahnya hujan. Hujan yang membawanya dan 'dia' ke satu rasa bernama cinta.

**Karakura 2009**

"Ah, lagi-lagi hujan! Menyebalkan!" gadis mungil itu menggerutu di depan kelasnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kelas, jika hujan turus dengan deras seperti ini? Ah, tapi salahnya sendiri lagi-lagi pulang terlambat. Siapa yang menyuruhnya punya kebiasaan aneh berlama-lama menatap awan mendung? Saat awan itu menurunkan butiran hujan, barulah ia sadar ia kembali terjebak dalam suasana hujan yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi saat ini tak ada satu siswa lagi di kelasnya selain ia seorang. Tak ada teman, tak ada payung, huh.. Hujan memang menyebalkan! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak gadis itu saat ini.

Tapp..Tap..Tap..

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong depan kelasnya. Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke luar untuk melihat si empunya kaki. Dirinya sedikit bergidik, ia takut bukan pemandangan bagus yang dilihatnya, mengingat hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya telah pulang. Lalu langkah kaki siapa itu? Dipejamkan matanya, ah.. tapi untuk apa dia menolehkan kepalanya jika matanya dipejamkan? Diberanikan dirinya, dibukalah kedua violetnya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di lorong depan kelasnya. Dan, ia tak menyesal membuka matanya. Karena satu sosok yang ditangkap penglihatannya adalah sosok yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya, alam khayal terliarnya adalah menjadi kekasih sosok yang begitu memesona, yang kini tepat berada di luar kelasnya.

'Ichigo senpai.'

Entah karena mendengar suara hatinya atau apa, pemuda di luar kelas itu kini menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Dua pasang mata saling menatap, violet dan hazel, hanya terpisah oleh jarak dan kaca tembus pandang yang membatasi keduanya. Sang pemilik hazel memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada si pemilik violet. Membuat gadis pemilik violet itu tersipu. Dibalasnya senyuman itu dengan senyum malu-malunya. Pangerannya tersenyum padanya. Oh, seandainya kau yang merasakan, kau pun pasti akan merasa melayang-layang ke langit ke tujuh saat mendapati pangeran impianmu tersenyum manis padanya. Inikah rasa indahnya mencintai?

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, saat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Gadis itu melirik dalam diam pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sadar sedari tadi dilirik oleh gadis di sebelahnya, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis yang meliriknya. Gadis itu salah tingkah menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah melirik diam-diam pemuda itu. Sekali lagi, hazel bertemu violet, ah.. sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Ma..maaf, Ichigo senpai," Rukia terbata-bata menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" ditarik sebelah alisnya, kerutan di dahinya pun bertambah dan entah kenapa itulah yang membuat gadis di sebelahnya begitu menyukai pemuda ini.

"Ng.. ano, aku.. Mmm.. maaf, aku melirikmu diam-diam," Rukia tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana. Malu? Tentu, dia sangat malu terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini dengan pangeran impiannya.

"Hehe.. tak usah minta maaf seperti itu, Rukia chan."

Violet sang gadis membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan pangeran impiannya, 'Oh, kami sama, Ichigo senpai memanggilku Rukia chan?'

"Hei, kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia yang sepertinya masih berada di alam khayal saat Ichigo memanggilnya Rukia chan.

"Eh, tidak.. Hehehe.." Rukia benar-benar menjadi salah tingkah. "Oh, ya senpai. Mmm.. Kenapa senpai belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya alasanku sama seperti alasanmu saat ini," ucap Ichigo sambil melirik tetes hujan yang masih membasahi bumi.

"Hujan ya?" Rukia ikut memandangi hujan di hadapannya.

"Hn."

"Apa senpai suka hujan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa?" Rukia kini menatap Ichigo sepenuhnya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat hujan," senyum getir sedikit menghiasi bibir Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf sanpai," Rukia merasa tak enak karena menyinggung tentang hujan.

"Hei, tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu," hibur Ichigo. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Suka hujan?"

"Tidak," Rukia menjawab singkat.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena saat hujan, aku tidak bisa pulang. Seperti sekarang, hehee.." Rukia tersenyum lebih tepatnya nyengir setelah mengucapkan alasannya.

"Kau ini, lucu!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Setiap senyumannya berharga seratus mimpi indah bagi Rukia, sentuhannya berharga seribu mimpi indah bagi Rukia. Dan kini, mimpi itu terasa nyata.

"Rukia?"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Oh.." satu detik, dua detik, "Apa? Senpai menyukaiku?" Rukia seolah mendapat bintang jatuh saat menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama aku ingin mengutarakan hal ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian sebelumnya. Nah, bagaimana?"

Ah, manis sekali mendapat pernyataan cinta dari pria yang selama ini kita cintai. Senang, bahagia, ah, rasanya semuanya bercampur jadi satu di bawah naungan indahnya cinta.

"Ngng.. aku..aku.."

"Maaf, aku tidak akan memaksamu," Ichigo mengira Rukia akan menampiknya.

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu senpai. Mmm.. sebenarnya, aku.. aku juga menyukaimu, senpai," ucap Rukia malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Diangkatnya dagu mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, lagi-lagi hazel bertemu violet.. Dua pasang mata, dua wajah, melebur menjadi satu cinta.

"Aishiteru Rukia."

"Aishiteru yo, senpai."

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian satu tahun silam. Dimana sang hujan menjadi latar saksi pernyataan cinta pria yang dicintainya. Sebuah tangan yang melingkar di bahunya membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Tangan pria yang mengisi hatinya satu tahun terakhir ini. Pria itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Masih mengenang kejadiaan itu?" pria itu berbisik mesra di telinga gadis di sampingnya.

Sang gadis tersipu malu, walau sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun, gadis ini masih tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya yang berdesir menyenangkan saat berada di dekat pria ini.

"Tak boleh, eh?" gadis itu balik menanyai si pria. Violet indahnya menatap musim gugur yang dimiliki pria itu. Nyaman, ah.. sungguh menyejukkan menatap mata musim gugur itu.

"Boleh, ko," pria itu menyentuh dagu sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

Dituntunnya wajah sang gadis untuk mengadah ke wajahnya. Dekat dan semakin dekat, membuat violet dan musim gugur itu menyatu seirama dengan rintik hujan yang berdendang-dendang menjadi latar suasana kali ini.

Cup.. Kecupan yang singkat dan hangat. Melebur bersama dendangan rintik hujan.

"Ichigo, ini di sekolah!" Rukia mencubit kecil lengan Ichigo.

"Aw.. eh, tak apa. Lagipula sudah tak ada orang, sekolah sudah sepi," Ichigo hanya mengelus-ngelus kecil tangan bekas cubitan Rukia sambil menyeringai menggoda kekasihnya yang wajahnya kini mulai memerah akibat kecupan singkat yang manis.

"Hmphh.. Mesum!"

"Hei, kau melupakan satu hal, Rukia!"

"Eh?"

"Kau belum menyapa 'dia' hari ini," Ichigo mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah hujan yang masih menurunkan butiran air ke bumi.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Rukia menepuk jidatnya sebelum ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang hujan dan meneruskan ucapannya, "Konichiwa ame."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kini, menunggu di saat hujan bukan lagi hal yang tak disukainya. Hal itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi hal yang paling disukainya. Karena di saat hujan turun, segalanya seperti mimpi, kamu, aku, dia, menyatu dalam indahnya kamu.

"**Aku selalu bahagia, saat hujan turun..**

**Aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari..**

**Karena hujan pernah menahanmu di sini..**

**Untukku.."**

Cup.. Satu kecupan singkat kembali didaratkan Ichigo di pipi Rukia.

"Ichigo..!"

**OWARI**

Hiyaa..*nutupin muka* ay malu..

Haduh..*ngelirik fic di atas*

Gombal banget ga ya? Gaje ga? Heehehe.. Ga tau kenapa ay bisa buat fic gini. Hihihi..

4 bait yang di Bold penggalan dari Lagu Hujan –nya Utopia.. Ah, ay suka lagu ..

**Oh ya, Ay mau ngucapin ultah buat Icchan…**

**Icchan… Epy builtday ya.. Ah, maaf ay ngucapinnya telat..**

**Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah bae, tambah rajin, pokoknya plus-plus deh. Hehehe..:D**

Oke, **Bleach masih punya Om Tite**.. Ay masih gagal menggaetnya untuk mengalihkan kepemilikan Bleach. Hohoho..:D

Fic ini? Ah, jadi malu.. ini punya ay. Hehehe..:D*ditimpuk duit*

Boleh minta ripiunya kan? Hheee… :D

Makasih..

Jaa..

**Aya^^08062010**


	2. Basket Itu Seperti Hujan

**Konichiwa Ame**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kamu datang,**

**Aku sedih…**

**Saat kamu pergi,**

**Aku tambah sedih…**

**Satu hal yang kini ku sadari**

**Karena kamu, **

**Aku dan Dia ada disini**

**.**

**.**

**Konichiwa Ame**

**Basket itu Seperti Hujan**

Seorang gadis mungil mengamati rintik hujan yang kini hampir rata membasahi permukaan tanah. Menatap di balik dinding kaca. Menanti di saat hujan pernah menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi gadis manis ini, hanya saja, kali ini rasanya tak begitu menyenangkan mengingat sosok pria yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang.

"Hmph... Ichigo _baka_!"

Bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan pun mampir di telinga gadis berpawakan mungil itu.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Ichigo _senpai_!" Suara merdu itu sayup-sayup terdengar. Seperti seorang fans histerikal yang baru bertemu idolanya.

"Hah? Kau lihat di mana, Rangiku?" Tanya seorang gadis lainnya. Rasa penasaran dan antusias jelas terpatri dalam setiap katanya.

"Di lapangan basket! Wah, dia keren banget loh, Momo!"

"Lapangan basket?"

"Ia, dia lagi latihan basket di bawah guyuran hujan gitu. Kyaaa~~~ keren banget!" Jelas gadis itu diakhiri dengan jerit khas fansgirl saat sedang menggosipkan idolanya.

"Wah, aku juga mau lihat!" Balas gadis satunya dengan rasa antusias yang tak kalah hebohnya. Tontonan gratis di mana _senpai _pujaan mereka berhujan-hujan ria sambil melakukan _shoot_ atau sekedar _dribble _saja tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja, bukan?

Namun pembicaraan kedua gadis itu benar-benar membuat telinga Rukia, gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menunggu di tengah hujan tersebut panas. 'Basket... lagi-lagi basket! Kenapa Ichigo tidak pernah lepas dari sesuatu yang berbau basket? Sebegitu pentingkah basket baginya? Sampai-sampai melupakan hari ini?' Oh... Poor Rukia. Dan memori tak menyenangkan yang berhubungan dengan basket kembali menari-nari dalam benak Rukia.

**Memori Basket itu Menyebalkan No.1**

"Ichigo," gadis bermata violet itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara lembut.

"Hn," hanya balasan itu yang terucap dari bibir pria yang kini lebih sibuk memutar-mutar bola basket dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Ichigo…" gadis mungil itu kembali mengulang nama kekasihnya dengan lembut dan mesra, berharap perhatian sang pria kini teralih sepenuhnya dari bola basket menyebalkan di tangannya.

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang didapat gadis mungil itu. Seolah kata itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya yang kini amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Ichigooooo…." sang gadis tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Perasaannya terluka jika dengan rupanya, sikapnya, dan suaranya, dia tak mampu mengalihkan perhatiaan kekasihnya dari bola basket hitam dekil yang kini sedang diputar-putar oleh kekasihnya.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang nyaris merontokkan seluruh sisa kesabarannya, sang kekasih menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah si gadis. Gadis itu senang bukan kepalang, ternyata ia bisa mengalahkan si basket dekil itu.

'Thanks God!' batin sang gadis.

"Rukia, kau kenapa sih? Ini sekolah loh... Apa kau tak malu memanggilku dengan nada manja dan mesra seperti itu?" ucapan sang pria seolah menasehati kekasihnya yang kelewat centil dan itu sukses membuat gadis di sebelahnya malu dan kesal bukan main... Bukan kesal pada kekasihnya tapi lebih tepatnya kesal pada bola basket dekil di tangan kekasihnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan gadisnya.

'Basket _baka! Baka! Baka_!'

.

.

**Memori Basket itu Menyebalkan No.2**

"Ichigo, kita nonton, yuk!" gadis itu dengan semangat berkobar '45 mengajak kekasihnya untuk menonton film baru di bioskop.

"Kapan?" hanya pertanyaan balik singkat yang dilontarkan.

"Besok, gimana?" violet sang gadis menatap hazel kekasihnya dengan penuh pengharapan.

Sang pria tersenyum, sang gadis pun mengira bahwa ajakannya akan disetujui. Oh, tapi sayangnya... Rasanya angan sang gadis meleset.

"Aku ada latihan basket. Lain kali saja ya, Rukia," pria itu mengucapkan penolakan halus itu dengan senyum, seolah senyum itu mampu menghapuskan rasa menyesakkan di hati sang gadis.

"Oh... Bagaimana kalau lusa?" gadis itu berusaha tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya yang terluka karena diduakan dengan basket.

"Lusa aku _sparing_ basket," pria itu tersenyum lagi, seakan senyumnya lagi-lagi dapat mencabut duri yang tertanam dalam hati gadisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah lusa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya, hatinya masih berharap bahwa pria di sampingnya ini memiliki waktu untuk dirinya.

"Aku ada rapat persiapan turnamen basket," ucapan sang pria benar-benar membuat gadis mungil di sampingnya itu geram. Semangat '45nya padam sudah. Perjuangannya sudah berakhir, ucapan terakhir dari pria itu adalah ultimatum paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah bagi gadis itu.

Basket! Basket! Basket! Lagi-lagi basket!

Bayangkan jika kamu ada dalam posisi gadis itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?

End of **Memori Basket itu Menyebalkan**

.

.

Gadis itu tersadar dari serangkaian lamunan kecilnya tentang betapa ia tidak menyukai basket! 'Basket yang amat sangat menyebalkan sekali banget! Basket yang merebut seluruh perhatiaan kekasih hatinya. Permainan konyol yang dilakukan oleh lima orang manusia melawan lima orang manusia lainnya dengan sebuah sebuah bola dekil yang menjadi rebutan pemainnya. Apa sih menariknya basket?' Setidaklah itulah yang ada di benak sang gadis. Gadis itu melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding café tempat ia menunggu. Menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang. Ah, sedih sekali. Hujan masih turun dengan malu-malu. Hanya berupa rinai, ah… rintik-rintik mungkin lebih tepat untuk mereka.

Kekasih hati yang diharapkannya akan datang tepat waktu saat ini, nyatanya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ironisnya, seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari terindah bagi mereka. Hari dimana genap setahun sudah mereka mengikat janji cinta, walau masih dalam taraf pacaran. Setidaknya, bukankah seharusnya saat ini gadis itu sedang berdua dengan pangeran hatinya. Kenyataannya? Ia malah duduk sendiri di pojok café seraya menatap hujan dengan hati sedih.

"Hei! Ayo!" sesosok gadis yang tadi membicarakan Ichigo kini bangkit dan menarik teman di sampingnya untuk keluar café.

"Hei, Aya! Mau kemana sih?" temannya tampak gusar karena ditarik dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ichigo senpai! Dia ingin menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang disukainya di lapangan basket! Ayo kita lihat!" gadis itu dengan berapi-api menyampaikan kabar yang pasti akan jadi _hot news_ berhari-hari kemudian.

"Hah? Yang benar!" Tanya temannya tak percaya.

"Benar Momo! Ayo kita lihat!"

"Iya!"

Dan kedua gadis itu dengan semangat ala fansgirl segera meninggalkan café di samping sekolah mereka dan langsung meroket menuju lapangan basket. Dan itu semua membuat Rukia seakan mati rasa di tempat. Bagaimana mungkin itu semua terjadi? 'Apa benar Ichigo yang mereka bicarakan itu Ichigo-ku?'

'Apa Ichigo selingkuh? Apa Ichigo bermaksud menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain. Apa itu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum datang di sini?' Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di otaknya, berebut memberi alasan logis untuk berita yang baru saja didengarnya.

Lucu? Entah kenapa ia memberanikan kedua kakinya menuju lapangan basket. Tak peduli dengan apa yang nanti akan dilihatnya. 'Lebih baik menghadapinya sekarang daripada harus tahu dan menyesal di kemudian hari.' Pikirnya. Sungguh ironis karena kini penembakan singkat setahun lalu lah yang berputar-putar dalam benak Rukia.

Apa hujan akan kembali menjadi saksi bisu antara mereka?

.

.

Pemandangan yang tertera di hadapan Rukia membuat ia terpesona sesaat. Lapangan basket itu kini dipenuhi siswa-siswi Karakura High School. Berbondong-bondong membuat lingkaran manusia dengan satu sosok di pusat lingkaran itu. Sosok yang selalu menghiasi angan terindahnya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pria itu memegang sebuah bola basket. Si Dekil, itulah julukan dari Rukia bagi bola basket hitam yang kini ada dalam naungan tangan kekar Ichigo.

"Aku bukan pria romantis," Ichigo mulai men_dribel_ kecil bola basket itu sambil terus berucap, "aku hanya pria biasa,"... sekali lagi hanya suara _drible_ bola memenuhi ruang tangkap pendengaran gadis mungil itu. Hanya dentingan hujan yang mengiringi suara_ dribel_ itu.

"Tapi aku ingin membuktikan berbagai rasa yang ku tujukan bagi seorang gadis," lagi-lagi sang pria memotong ucapannya.

"Gadis yang memenuhi hari-hariku satu tahun ini."

_Deg..._

Ucapan Ichigo membuat dada Rukia bergetar. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hatinya.

Ichigo memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring basket. Para siswa yang berkerumun hanya menatap dengan kagum dan terpana.

"Tembakan pertama, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku menyayanginya."

Ichigo menangkap bola yang memantul setelah berhasil lolos dari ring bundar yang baru saja dilaluinya. Ia melakukan _dribel_ kecil pada bola itu sebelum kembali melakukan tembakan kedua.

"Tembakan kedua, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintainya."

'Kami sama, ku mohon, bukan hal buruk yang akan kudengar,' hanya doa itu yang terus ia lafalkan dalam hatinya. Gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki. Begitu takut dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia dengar.

Sekali lagi bola didribel dan kembali ditembakkan ke dalam ring.

"Dan terakhir, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih pada gadis yang telah mendampingiku selama setahun ini. Menemaniku dalam suka duka, mengerti akan sikapku, mengerti bahwa aku… mencintainya. Dan gadis itu adalah…" perlahan Ichigo berjalan kea rah Rukia yang masih mematung, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang terucap dari mulut pria bermata hazel itu.

Dan saat Ichigo tepat berada di hadapannya, berlutut dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencium punggung tangannya, sadarlah ia... bahwa ia adalah gadis yang maksud kekasih hatinya.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo mengakhiri ucapannya disambut oleh riuh para penonton yang kini merasa menyaksikan momen teromantis yang pernah ada di Karakura High School.

"Cium… cium… ciumm…"

Riuh sorakan itu membuat pipi Rukia telah bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu benda berwarna merah… Seperti strawberry yang manis. Ah, indahnya…

"Ichigo…" Rukia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Tak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benaknya, Ichigo bisa melakukan hal seromantis ini.

Ichigo bangkit dan membawa Rukia dalam dekapannya. Hangat... Ah, sekalipun hujan, mereka berdua diliputi perasaan hangat. Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Ditengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap pria berambut oranye itu.

"Kali ini, kau melupakan satu hal, Ichigo…" Ucap Rukia lembut. Merasakan setiap cinta dari pria di hadapannya meresap dalam hatinya.

"Ah, iya, tentu saja…" ditatapnya rinai hujan yang membasahi mereka, "Konichiwa Ame," dan mereka pun kembali berpelukan. Dibawah guyuran hujan, mereka terikat dalam satu cinta.

Hujan, lagi-lagi kau membawa kenangan yang manis, antara kamu, aku dan dia, menyatu dalam indahnya kamu.

**OWARI**

**Bleach masih punya akang Tite Kubo..^^**

**Kalo fic ini, ay*nutupin muka*-disambit-**

**Beta by Nee chan^^**

Kyaa~~!*histeris*-dibazoka reader- wkwkwkw…

Maafkan ay yang malah membuat lanjutan fic ini. Hohoho..

Entah kenapa ay lagi suka buat fic ttg hujan. Hihihi..*ditampol reader*

Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah sudi n rela ngeripiu fic gaje n gombal ini. Hehehe..:D

*hug n kiss*-reader kabur bacanya-

Oya, ay mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya ama nee chan-ku yang bae, cantik, n pinter. Hehehe..

Nee chan~~! Makasih ya udah mau beta-in fic ini. :D *peluk-peluk nee chan*

Jangan lupa ripiu ya, nee chan!*digetok nee chan, udah di beta-in minta ripiu lagi!* hehe..

Thanks to

**ichirukiluna gituloh, Violeta-Haru, aRaRaNcHa, Yuki-ssme, Zie-raInc0ol, Icchan, Ichikawa Ami, Magical-snow Nazuna, Sorayuki Nichan, Kick The Ball, Micon, zangetsuichigo13, Ruki Yagami, uzumakikyubi, sarsaraway20, Arlheaa, Ciel L. Chisai, Meong, avia chibi-chan, chappythesmartrabbit, Kurochi agitohana, rukiahinataika, Liliana kuchikuro.**

Tanpa kalian, mungkin fic gaje ini ga akan bernafas lagi. Halah.. hehe..:D

**Zie-raInc0ol** : Ah, saia malu..*nutupin muka gaje* beneran ficna romantis? Hehehe.. Makasih ya..

**Uzumakikyubi** : Haduh.. Kamu harus tanggung jawab! Kamu saia tuduh menculik anak di bawah umur!*digetok uzu sama*wkwkwk..

**Icchan** : Nee chan~~!*nubruk nee chan* wkwkwk.. makasih ya nee chan! Ni fic nya udah ay publish.. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih traktirannya. Hehehe..:D

**Micon** :Ah, micon.. Makasih ya..^^ Saia juga mau seperti itu. *curi-curi pandang kea a byakkun*

**Liliana kuchikuro** :Makasih..:D Ini saia lanjutkan. Hehehe..:D

**rukiahinataika :** Makasih ^^. Buat sarannya, ay tamping dulu ya.. Ay masih belum bisa bikin fic begituan, takut malah gaje. Hehe..*ketahuan deh oon-nya*

**Kurochi agitohana** : Ih, kamu suka yg blushing-blushing ya. Hihihi.. Makasih ya^^

**Meong :** Meong~~!*cium pipi kanan pipi kiri*-dicakar meong-hihihi.. Makasih say udah nyempetin ripiu. Wew? Jatuh cinta.. Haduh, kalau saia sudah terlanjur cinta..*apa coba?

**avia chibi-chan** : Avia chan, gomen ga PM kamu.. Tak tahu kenapa dan mengapa ay tak bisa PM kamu.. Makasih ya say ripiunya..^^

Untuk yg log in, Insya Allah ay balas di PM..

Ripiu donk..^^

Makasih..

Jaa..

**Aya^^14062010**


	3. Kau Tak Akan Kemanamana Kan?

**Konichiwa Ame**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kamu datang,**

**Aku sedih…**

**Saat kamu pergi,**

**Aku tambah sedih…**

**Satu hal yang kini ku sadari**

**Karena kamu, **

**Aku dan Dia ada disini**

**.**

**.

* * *

Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Manusia Biasa****© Yovie n Nuno**

**Konichiwa Ame**

**Kau Tak Akan Kemana-mana Kan?

* * *

**

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang kini tengah menyantap ramen di sampingnya. Sungguh, ia besyukur bisa memiliki kekasih sepeti Ichigo. Bukan karena Ichigo tampan atau _populer_, ya walaupun tak ia pungkiri jika Ichigo memang tampan dan merupakan siswa _populer _di Karakura High School. Tapi bukan itu yang Rukia maksud, yang dimaksudnya lebih ke sikap dan perilaku Ichigo yang selama ini menemaninya. Sikap Ichigo yang mengerti akan tingkahnya yang terkadang kelewat manja, yang mengerti akan setiap keinginan Rukia yang kadang terlihat aneh. Tapi itulah Ichigo, memahami dan mencintai Rukia dengan caranya.

Dia teringat akan dua kejadian besejarah dalam hidupnya. Pertama, saat Ichigo menyatakan cinta. Sungguh pernyataan yang aneh tapi nyata. Kedua, saat Ichigo mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama menjalin hubungan dengannya, tepat satu tahun lalu di lapangan basket. Dua kejadian yang bebeda, hanya ada satu yang menyatukan. Hujan…

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Ichigo saat mendapati Rukia belum menyentuh sedikit pun mangkuk ramen-nya dan malah tersenyum sendiri sambil menatapnya. Ichigo sendiri melirik mangkuk ramen-nya yang hamper kehilangan setengah isinya.

"Masih kenyang," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia malah tersenyum menatap Ichigo.

"Bodoh. Cepat habiskan ramen-mu! Aku tidak mau kau sakit!" paksa Ichigo, tangannya menyodorkan mangkuk ramen ke hadapan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mendengus, "Hufh… Suapin!" pinta Rukia manja.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Ingin menggunakan sumpit atau bibir?"

Blushh… Rukia merasakan pipinya menghangat mendengar sindiran Ichigo.

"Mesum!"

.

.

"Ichigo, kau jadi mengantarku ke ulang tahun Momo-chan kan?" Tanya Rukia penuh harap pada Ichigo yang kini serius menelusuri setiap kata pada buku tebal yang dibacanya. Matanya seolah kutub selatan yang tetarik oleh kutub utara kasat mata di lembaran buku itu, benar-benar tak mengacuhkan Rukia.

"Hm," responnya singkat. Ia tetap tak melepaskan matanya dari lembaran buku tebal itu.

"Hm itu artinya apa?" Tanya Rukia mulai kesal.

"Hm," lagi, hanya itu yang terucap sebagai respon pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ichigo… Hm itu apa? Iya atau tidak?" Rukia merasakan urat-urat di kepalanya hampir muncul ke permukaan, ia benar-benar gusar dengan 'hm' milik Ichigo.

"Iya… eh, tidak…" Ichigo malah bergumam kecil, sekilas seperti isi dari buku yang dibacanya, "jika insulin disuntikkan pada jaringan yang mati maka—"

"Ichigo! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Rukia telah kehabisan_ supply _kesabarannya.

Matanya menatap tajam mata Ichigo, mencoba mengintimidasi pria di sampingnya itu. Satu detik… Dua detik… Tiga detik…

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Rukia. Aku—"

"Menyebalkan!"

_Baka… Baka… Baka…_

.

.

"Kau harusnya lebih sabar Rukia," nasehat Icchan, sahabatnya yang kini tengah memberikan nasehat untuk Rukia, "kau tahu kan, Ichigo itu sekarang kelas tiga. Ia lebih butuh banyak belajar, ia harus konsentrasi penuh pada Ujian Negara. Belum lagi Ujian Masuk Universitas Tokyo bulan depan. Kau seharusnya mengerti dan mendukungnya, bukan malah mengeluhkan sikapnya," cerocos Icchan panjang lebar bak ahli percintaan dari Paris.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya dia juga harus mengerti aku," ucap Rukia tak mau kalah. Walau sebagian hati kecilnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya…

_**Aku salah, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini pada Ichigo…**_

"Ah… Kau ini, nanti kalau Ichigo menemukan gadis yang lebih pengertian, tidak sepertimu, kau pasti akan menyesal," gurau Icchan sambil tertawa, tak menyadari efeknya yang membuat Rukia membisu, terbelenggu sekat kasat mata yang sejak dulu dilihatnya walau tak nampak.

_**Bagaimana jika Ichigo menemukan gadis yang lebih pengertian saat ia kuliah nanti? Bukankah saat itu, aku tak lagi ada setiap hari bersamanya…**_

"Ti—tidak, Ichigo kan hanya mencintaiku," ucap Rukia gugup. Ia sedikit tertawa menutupi kegugupannya. Ya, ia tahu Ichigo mencintainya, tapi… Sungguh gurauan Icchan tadi berhasil membuat ia berpikir keras, hatinya tak karuan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika merujuk pada pernyataan Icchan.

"Iya… iya, aku percaya. Kalian kan pasangan teromantis," balas Icchan sambil menyikut kecil tangan Rukia.

"Hehe…" tanggap Rukia walau pikirannya belari ke dimensi lain. Dimensi kecurigaannya.

.

.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia pelan. Ia lirik Ichigo dengan tatapan oh-ayolah-lihat-aku-sebentar-saja.

"Hm," entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Ichigo hanya membalas panggilan Rukia dengan kata itu.

'Sabar… aku harus sabar,' batin Rukia.

"Ichi, bagaimana kalau malam minggu ini kita pergi ke _mall._ Aku ingin menonton film _Harry Potter_ terbaru. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Rukia penuh harap.

Krikk… Krikk…

Ichigo masih bergeming, tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia sedikit pun, bahkan kata 'hm' yang belakangan ini menjadi kata _favorite_-nya jika berhadapan dengan Rukia tak keluar saat ini.

"Ichi—"

"Rukia… Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku sedang menghapal. Bisakah kau sedikit memberiku pengertian!" ucap Ichigo sambil meremas rambut orange-nya. Ia terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Entah lelah karena buku tebal yang hampir setiap hari dibacanya, walau berbeda judul tapi terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan ketebalan hampir 5 cm atau karena sikap Rukia yang semakin hari semakin manja.

"A—aku," Rukia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Baru kali ini Ichigo bisa dibilang membentaknya. Dan sialnya, ucapan Icchan tempo hari malah menari-nari di kepalanya.

"_**Ah… Kau ini, nanti kalau Ichigo menemukan gadis yang lebih pengertian, tidak sepertimu, kau pasti akan menyesal."**_

"Oh… Jadi sekarang kau mau bilang aku tak pengertian? Begitu maksudmu?" tak bisa dihindari emosi Rukia terpancing, menutupi rasa takutnya… Takut kehilangan.

"Kau ini, kenapa malah bicara seperti itu? Bukan itu masudku, hanya saja tolong sedikit mengerti aku! Minggu depan aku Ujian Negara, aku hanya—"

"Itu sama saja kau menganggap aku tak pengertian!" Rukia kini benar-benar tak bisa menutupi amarahnya, cukup baginya… "Atau kau memang ingin gadis lain yang lebih pengertian, hah?" tantang Rukia. Berusaha bersikap kuat walau sebenarnya hatinya takut, air mata di pipinya menjadi bukti nyata ketakutan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ruki, aku… Eh?" Ichigo terkejut mendengar akhir kalimat Rukia, bahkan air mata yang kini mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya membuat Ichigo sedikit merasa bersalah, "Bukan begitu… Aku hanya—"

"Aku benci padamu!"

Sakit… Entah siapa yang lebih sakit? Rukia? Atau Ichigo?

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa itu. Tak Ichigo, tak Rukia, keduanya tak ada yang memulai interaksi lebih dulu. Terkadang berpapasan di koridor sekolah yang tak bisa dihindari hanya terisi dengan lirikan sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa sapaan, bahkan sekedar senyuman.

Hampa…

Ya, itulah cinta… Kadang deritanya bagai tak ada akhirnya…

Ujian Negara telah dilalui Ichigo dengan baik. Ia yakin nilainya bisa dikatagorikan lulus, walau tak ingin larut dalam kepercayaan tinggi yang terlalu besar.

Hanya satu yang membuatnya payah…

Rukia…

Gadis bermata violet itu masih mendiamkannya. Tak berusaha menjernihkan segala persoalan cintanya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo sudah terbiasa menghadapi pertanyaan-petanyaan dan soal-soal sulit selama Ujian Negara beberapa akhir ini, tapi entah kenapa persoalannya dengan Rukia lebih sulit dari sekedar menghitung berapa perbandingan antara kecepatan udara di bumi dengan planet lain, hapalan sejarah Ukitake-sensei, teori insulin dan asam klorida pada jaringan mati, sungguh ia lebih memilih sekali lagi berhadapan dengan persoalan-persoalan itu disbanding harus menghadapi persoalannya dengan Rukia.

Ingin rasannya mendengar rengekan dan rajukan manja Rukia, tapi apa bisa? Bahkan sapaannya pun terasa begitu jauh di telinga Ichigo saat ini.

"Kurosaki-kun!" suara merdu itu terdengar memanggil nama Ichigo dari kejauhan. Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh… Inoue, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo saat menyadari siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

Inoue tergesa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo, mereka berbincang sambil menuju kelas—kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menyapa," jawab Inoue saat kini sudah sejajar dengan posisi Ichigo.

"Oh…"

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana Ujian Masuk Universitas Tokyo bulan depan? Kau pasti akan mengikutinya kan?" Tanya Inoue.

"Tentu. Aku akan berusaha agar diterima di sana," balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku percaya Kurosaki-kun pasti akan lulus. Pasti di sana Kurosaki-kun nanti akan menjadi mahasiswa ter_populer _sama seperti di sini. Hehehe…" puji Inoue sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha… Kau bisa saja Inoue," balas Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Benar ko Kurosaki-kun. Kau kan pintar, tampan, jago olahraga. Pasti nanti para mahasiswi ToDai yang rata-rata cantik dan pintar akan tergila-gila dan mengejarmu. Hehehe…" Inoue semakin menggoda Ichigo dengan segala pengandaiannya.

"Ya, apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Aku tak bisa menolak. Hehehe…" Ichigo membalas godaan Inoue dengan gurauannya yang sialnya terdengar oleh Rukia yang ternyata berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ouch… Rukia! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan!" gerutu salah satu temannya yang berambut panjang, yang menabrak punggung Rukia di depannya karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Maaf Sava-chan!" ucap Rukia singkat.

"Eh… Kau kenapa Rukia-chan?" Tanya Sava, gadis yang menabrak punggung Rukia khawatir saat melihat kristal bening menggantung di pelupuk mata Rukia.

Ichigo dan Inoue menoleh ke belakang, sumber di mana keributan kecil itu terjadi.

Hazel bertemu violet…

Rukia…

"_**Ya, apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Aku tak bisa menolak. Hehehe…"**_

'Ternyata benar, Ichigo memang menginginkan gadis lain yang lebih cantik, dewasa, dan pengertian dibanding aku.'

"Rukia…!" panggil Ichigo saat disadarinya Rukia malah berbalik pergi menjauhinya, kilauan bening di mata Rukia dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh Ichigo.

Rukia menangis…

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Harusnya aku tahu, Ichigo pasti akan melupakanku! Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru dengan status mahasiswa, dan aku? Aku masih berstatus murid SMA di KHS! Ichigo pasti akan melupakanku. Hikss…" isak Rukia di taman belakang gedung olahraga.

Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan. Ingin rasanya berbaikan dengan Ichigo. Tapi bagaimana? Ego-nya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf. Ditambah lagi ia terlalu takut jika Ichigo meninggalkannya, melupakannya di saat statusnya masih murid sekolah menengah atas, sedangkan Ichigo telah menyandang status mahasiswa. Disaat ia berkutat dengan segala diktat tebalnya menjelang ujian, mungkin Ichigo akan berkutat dengan segala presentasi dan kuis yang mungkin melibatkan salah satu mahasiswi cantik di sampingnya.

_**Arghh….!**_

"Ada apa, Rukia-senpai?" Tanya siswi bermbut kuning agak gelap yang tergerai sepunggung.

"Ah… Ryuuki-chan, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Rukia sambil mengelap jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Ada masalah dengan Ichigo-senpai ya?" tebak gadis itu sambil memusatkan pandangannya pada mata violet Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia memandang _kouhai_nya, meneliti sesaat apa maksud pertanyaan Ryuuki padanya, dan ia tahu, jejak air matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang bisa ditangkap banyak oleh gadis cerdas di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut Rukia-senpai. Ichigo-senpai pasti akan selalu setia padamu, dia sangat mencintaimu," ucap Ryuuki menasehati _senpai_ di hadapannya—Rukia.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Rukia menyelidik. Hubungannya dengan Ichigo memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di KHS. Tapi kenapa _kouhai _cantik di hadapannya ini seolah tahu banyak tentang hubungan mereka.

"Hehehe… Tentu saja. Ichigo-senpai, ah… Ichigo-nii kan kakak sepupuku," ucap Ryuuki diiringi cengiran khas anak kelas satu-nya.

.

.

Hari ini hujan. Rintik –rintiknya turun dengan pelahan, berdendang-dendang menyatu dengan gemuruh di hati Rukia. Walau rintik hujan itu menyiratkan irama yang menyejukkan hati berbalik 180 derajat dengan gemuruh di dada Rukia yang terasa menyesakkan.

Memory tentang hujan menari-nari di kepalanya…

"_**Ya, aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama aku ingin mengutarakan hal ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian sebelumnya. Nah, bagaimana?"**_

Penembakkan yang terasa sangat manis bahkan sampai sekarang, meski dua tahun telah berlalu.

"_**Bukan.. Bukan begitu senpai. Mmm.. sebenarnya, aku.. aku juga menyukaimu, senpai."**_

Jawaban yang menyatakan resminya hubungan mereka bedua, selalu terasa konyol dan indah si saat yang bersamaan.

"_**Dan terakhir, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih pada gadis yang telah mendampingiku selama setahun ini. Menemaniku dalam suka duka, mengerti akan sikapku, mengerti bahwa aku… mencintainya. Dan gadis itu adalah…"**_

Pernyataan yang sempat membuat hati jatuh dan melambung secara berurutan.

"_**Rukia Kuchiki."**_

Momen terindah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh gadis bermata violet yang kini tengah menatap hujan di balik kaca jendela kelasnya.

Kebiasaannya kembali terulang, menatap awan mendung hingga awan itu menurunankan butiran hujan. Membuatnya kembali menunggu seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, kini pangeran kuda putihnya tak menampakkan dirinya di balik kaca jendela kelasnya. Kini, hanya dentingan hujan yang menemani gadis itu. Makin terpuruk antara bayang indah memory di kala hujannya dengan kenyataan getir yang menyapanya kali ini.

"Ichigo…" tanpa sadar Rukia mengucapkan nama itu. "Aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku memang manusia biasa…

Yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah…

Namun di hatiku hanya satu,

Cinta untukmu… Luar biasa…"

Rukia terlonjak mendengar potongan lirik lagu yang cukup di hapalnya di luar kepala. Lagu itu diiringi petikan gitar yang membuatnya sedikit dihinggapi pertanyaan konyol.

**Apa hantu ada yang bisa main gitar sambil nyanyi?**

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, hantu tidak ada. Dan jelas, hantu tidak bisa menyanyi apalagi memetik gitar. Lalu siapa?

Dan Rukia mendapatkan jawaban saat melihat sesosok pria yang bersandar di pintu depan kelasnya. Pria dengan rambut oranye jabrik, dengan gitar di tangannya, kini kedua mata hazel pria itu menatapnya…

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan pria itu. Ia tak ingin tampak membutuhkan pria itu. Walau bahasa tubuhnya menolak menerima kehadiran pria itu, hatinya tidak. Hatinya melonjak kegirangan saat mendapati pangeran kuda putihnya, ah… Bukan… Tapi ksatria bergitarnya hadir di sini. Nyata… Bukan hanya memory yang sedari tadi dibayangkannya.

"Kau masih marah padaku," Tanya pria itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—pada Rukia. Ia kini telah berada tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Aku tidak marah," ucap Rukia ketus. Ia segera membereskan buku-buku di mejanya, memasukkannya secara asal ke dalam tasnya, berniat pergi dengan segera mungkin dari pria di sampingnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Ichigo saat Rukia benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, tak peduli pada hujan di luar yang ia terobos dengan nekat.

Ichigo mengejarnya, berlari mengejar cintanya yang masih tertutup sekat tipis bernama ego. Ketika ia behasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia, dipaksanya gadis itu mengahadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan lari lagi!" pinta Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lari!" bantah Rukia.

Hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua seolah tak menjadi halangan interaksi mereka. Bukankah interaksi di bawah guyuran hujan adalah sesuatu hal yang romantis?

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku!"

Ichigo memaksa Rukia menatapnya. Berulang kali Rukia lari dan menghindar, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Rindu… Kata itu tersirat dari tatapan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo tulus.

"Bohong!" potong Rukia cepat.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya, Rukia?" ucapan itu terdengar begitu menyiksa, ternyata menaklukan seorang gadis yang sedang dibakar amarah lebih susah daripada menaklukan lima orang di pertandinagn basket.

"Kau pasti senang kan!" tuduh Rukia,"sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Kau akan jadi mahasiswa, sedang aku? Aku masih di sini, masih sebagai siswi sekolahan yang kalah jauh dibanding para mahasiswi ToDai yang nanti akan dekat denganmu!" Rukia mengeluarkan segala prasangka yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"Astaga! Jadi itu yang mengganggumu selama ini?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Jadi kekasih mungilnya ini sedang dilanda cemburu dan ketakutan akan kehilangannya.

"Kau memang mengharapkan itu kan?"

"Hei, dengar! Lihat aku!" perintah Ichigo.

Rukia menurutinya, ditatapnya kedua hazel milik Ichigo. Keseriusan, hanya itu yang kini terpancar dari mata Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekalipun aku telah menjadi mahasiswa yang keren dan tampan, dan kau masih bestatus siswi mungil yang cengeng, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Paham?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia jawil pucuk hidung Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Janji?" Rukia masih terdengar meragukan setiap perkataan yang telah diucapkan Ichigo. Ia acungkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta tautan janji di kelingking itu.

"Janji!" ucap Ichigo sambil melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil Rukia.

"Meski menemukan gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan pengertian dibanding aku?" lanjut Rukia.

"Janji. Meski aku menemukan gadis yang ribuan lebih cantik dan lebih pengertian darimu yang cengeng dan manja, aku tetap memilihmu. Karena aku—" wajah Ichigo mendekat pada wajah Rukia, ia bisikkan kalimat manis di telinga Rukia, "mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Blush… Rukia merasakan pipinya memerah akibat ucapan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan?" rajuk Rukia. Ia telah kembali menjadi Rukia yang disukai Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap berada di sini," tunjuk Ichigo pada dada Rukia, "di hatimu."

Dan mereka berpelukan. Kembali menyatu di bawah guyuran hujan. Sekali lagi, hujan menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Rukia," ucap Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya. Konichiwa Ame," ucap Rukia pada hujan yang masih menemani mereka.

.

.

"Lihat, mereka romantis sekali ya?" Tanya Zang-sensei pada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang kembali menyaksikan keromantisan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hehehe… Benar _sensei_, mereka memang romantis," sambung Sava menyetujui ucapan gurunya.

"Tentu saja! Ichi-nii kan kakakku!" gadis berambut kuning gelap—Ryuuki—membanggakan kakak sepupunya yang menjadi objek tontonan mereka.

"Ahh… cinta remaja memang indah," sambung gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang—Icchan.

"Konichiwa Ame," ucap mereka serempak.

Dan kisah ini kembali ditutup.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Ahh... ditengah sakit perut yang melanda, saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. hehe..

Maaf, jika masih terasa sangat abal.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk IchiRuki FC, khususnya untuk nee-chan saya tersayang, Icchan yang merequest fic ini..*hug*

Nee, maaf kalau hasilnya jauh dari gambaran nee, maklum saya abal menerjemahkan ide-ide nee..*pundung*

Hehehe.. saya minta maaf pada beberapa orang yang namanya saya catut sebagai cameo dalam fic ini. **Icchan-nee, Sava-nee, Zang-nee, Ryuuki**. hihii... maaf ya nyatut nama kalian tanpa izin.

Saya hanya ingin mengungkapkan betapa kalian lah yang selama ini membuat saya sangat nyaman berada dalam dunia ffn. Terimakasih saudari-saudariku...*hug*

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari fandom bleach, akhirnya saya kembali mengapdet fic di fandom ini. Fandom yang membuat saya pertama kali jatuh hati pada dunia per-ffn-an.

Fandom Bleach sekarang ramai ya? Hehe..XDD

Boleh minta ripiu?#

Jaa...

**Aya^^26082010**


End file.
